


I Had A Dream, I Got Everything I Wanted

by DaenerysTargaryenLoyalist



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Oberyn Martell, Baby dragons - Freeform, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, F/F, F/M, Hatchlings, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, M/M, Ned Stark Lives, No Bashing, Oberyn Martell Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, READ THE TAGS BEFORE, THEY WILL NOT DIE AT ALL, The King in The North, also rhaegal or viserion will lay eggs because I NEED MORE DRAGONS, and all the shit with her prophetic dreams, bruh, daenerys dreams of the future, daenerys knows how to fight, daenerys martial arts master, dragons will not die by some scorpion or by a javelin made of ice, i can do wathever i damn want it's my fic, idgaf about the north, some slavery to end, still i have soo much to say but let read shall we ?, they're my babies, too many characters to cite them all, warrior queen daenerys targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenerysTargaryenLoyalist/pseuds/DaenerysTargaryenLoyalist
Summary: " I am no ordinary woman, my dreams come true "-Daenerys TargaryenDaenerys had a vision in Drogo's pyre, she will not stand idly and let it all happen, she will save the persons she love.(The first chapter is small i know, but it's merely a prologue so read they will get longer) I am not an author it's my first fic so if you have any advices please comment and i will read eagerly
Relationships: Ellaria Sand/Daenerys Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Daenerys Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 51
Kudos: 95





	1. A vision in the flames

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i have made some changes, daenerys still marries drogo at thirteen but since in the show she was 17 this fic start in 294 AC, four years before canon. Also please if you don't like don't troll i want constructive critics. I read so many fanfics i got inspired so there will always be a vague ressamblance to others fics but i will try my best to don't copy without even knowing LOL. I'll try my best to post regularly but i can't promise anything ;)

_Pain_ , _it's the only thing she could feel now._

_Pain, she sees Euron ambushing her allies._

_Pain, she sees Viserion killed by the icy bolt of the Night King._

_Pain, she sees Rhaegal dying in front if her, his neck pierced by a scorpion, drowning in his own blood and falling in the Blackwater Bay._

_Pain, she sees Missandei sweet Missandei beheaded. Her only crime, being close to her. Jorah dying for her taking sword after sword just for her to be safe._

_She sees herself drown in an ocean of anger and despair. Her cold voice after Jon's last rejection " **Let it be fear** "_

_She sees herself atop Drogon burning King's Landing._

_Jon's voice ring inside her head; Children! Little children! BURNED!_

_What has she become? She's worse than her father._

_She sees herself in front of the Iron Throne._ _Her eyes where cold " **I** **t was necessary** " ._

_She cannot believe what she's hearing, how burning a city full of innocents can be necessary?_

_Jon kisses her, finally the warmth spread inside her. She thinks everything would be fine. Then she feels a sharp pain, she broke the kiss and look down to a dagger in his hand._

_She fall only to be catched by him, he knelled beside her, his eyes full of tears and everything was dark._

She wakes up gasping, she feels warmth and hear the sound of something cracking. She turns her head and sees the starry sky of the Great Grass Sea. At first she was angry, but then she felt ashamed, Jorah died for her to burn a city. She could have wept in gratitude, she doesn't know which god gifted her with this vision but she will use it for the greater good and save each and every person she has sworn to protect.

She sees her children, coming out of their eggs. She couldn't imagine these tiny creatures are the same enormous dragons in her other life.

She was crying, her children were alive, not some mindless undead slave or a the bottom of the Blackwater Bay. She will protect them, she will never chain them again, they will roam free in the skies and grow bigger and their scales tougher so no scorpions can kill them. They will live hundeds years and never get hurt, she will never let it happen as long as she is alive, she vows it.

Jon once told her that after being brought back he had no purpose, but she has. She will end slavery, she will fight the Night king and bring the dawn, she will kill Cersei before she even has the chance to touch a single hair in the head of Missandei of Naath. 

She can do it, she will do it. She's going to break the wheel, not become a part of it.


	2. The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, everything in italic is in dothraki or valyrian or every tongue who is not english

It took several hours for the fire to die, she heard Ser Jorah’s footsteps on the ashy ground. Daenerys looked up at him, he has the same expression of admiration and awe he had in her dream.

She got up, her body naked and covered with ashes, three baby dragons clinging at her, she came out of a pyre unscathed. All the dothraki presents slowly got on theirs knees, she was their Khaleesi.

« Khaleesi, please, i beg you to reconsider your decision » pleaded Jorah.

« No, i won’t let my people die and we will not cross the Red Waste, we will go to Vaes Dothrak » Daenerys said firmly.

« But Khaleesi, if you go to Vaes Dothrak, you will never leave, they will lock you forever in the Dosh Khaleen » replied Jorah.

« No, they won’t lock me and i can’t run away from my people »

« Your people are on the other side of the Narrow Sea waiting for you » added the knight desperatly.

« The people in Westeros don’t wait for me. The realm is united , how can i take it, with three infant dragons and a little khalasar made women and eldery ? No, i need an army » said Dany.

« I am a Khaleesi, wy word is law. We’ll go to Vaes Dothrak » added the young queen.

And so they did, they rode across the Great Grass Sea for weeks and encountered a lot of khalasars but all retreated when they told them where they were going.

A month passed before they arrived in front of the familiar horse gate, the khalasar scattered in the city and Daenerys was led to meet the other widowed Khaleesis. They told her that her fate would be decided by the Khals tonight during a « khalar vhezen ».

« Khaleesi, we can still go. If you enter this tent, you’ll never exit »said Jorah.

« Trust me, i will exit. You just follow the plan and i make the rest » Daenerys replied with a rassuring smile.

The Khals were discussing what to do with her, men will always be men, there were some not-so-gallant invitations.

« _Don’t you want to hear what i have to say?_ » she suddenly asked.

Every men turned his head towards her « _You are in the Dosh Khaleen, you have no voice here until you are Dosh Khaleen_ » replied Morro harshly, venom pouring down in his words.

« _I perfectly know where i am, i was here before when they told me my son would be the Stallion Who Mounts The World, when Drogo promised me in front of the Mother Mountain that he will ride the wood horses across the poisonous waters and kill my enemies in their iron suits_ » retorted Daenerys passionately.

« _And like an idiot you believed him_ » replied Morro with a smirk.

« _And now the mighty Khals of the dothraki are discussing wich little village to raid, how many girls you will fuck_ » she scoffed lightly « _You are small men, none of you are fit to lead the dothraki_ » she paused « _But i am, so i will_ »

The Khals started laughing before Morro said « _Alright, no Dosh Khaleen for you, instead we will take turn fucking and then give you to our bloodriders and if something is left of you, we will let our horses have a turn_ » she just smirked confidently at all the threats.

« _You crazy cunt, did you really thought we would serve you !?_ » finished Morro.

Daenerys grabbed the brazier at her left in front of their astonished gazes and said « _You’re not going to serve, you’re going to die_ ».

She knocked down the brazier and set the inside of the tent afire, she the knocked the second and the flames started to attack the structure. The Khals were trying to run to to door and she smiled at them when they understood the door was locked. She advanced towards the brazier in front of Morro, grabbed it with both hands and knocked it down and watched as the flames engulfed him.

The dothraki were gathering around the Dosh Khaleen, wide-eyed and confused, they were all asking questions about what happened but everyone get silent when they saw a silver-haired woman coming out of the pyre, naked, ashes covering her body and _Unburnt._

They saw three leather-winged creatures flying towards her . Two of them , one jade and the other cream-colored, landed at her left and right and the other, dark with some red details landed on her shoulder, the dragons shrieked. Each and every dothraki present bend their knees. Jorah was marching towards her. When he got to the first line of people, he kneeled beside them in front of the Mother of Dragons.

« _A Khal have to choose three bloodriders »_ she started _« but i am not a Khal, i choose you all !_ »The dothraki rapidly got on their feets as she continued « _I will ask you what never a Khal asked from you. Will you ride the wooden horses across the poisonous waters ?_ » The men started cheering « _Will you kill my enemies in their iron suits and tear down their stone houses ?_ » The men cheered louder « _Will you give me the Seven Kingdoms, the gift Drogo promised to give me in front of the Mother Mountain ?_ » She said before continuing « _Are you with me ? Now and Always !?_ » He cannot hear anything since the cheers became even louder. Dothraki women dressed her rapidly and made four small braids entertwined to make a bigger one, her second victory as a Khaleesi and far from being the last.

Daenerys gathered the most thrustworthy riders and named them her _kos ._ They were all in a tent trying to make a plan for the future.

« What do you plan to do Khaleesi ? » asked Ser Jorah.

« First, we free all the slaves the dothraki have and tell them if they want to go no one would harm them » the dothraki weren’t happy but they wouldn’t dare oppose her. « Then we will march to Astapor »

« Why Astapor ? » asked Jorah « There’s no reason to go there »

« How many slaves has Astapor ? » she asked.

« I don’t know, easily more than a hundred thousand, why ? »

« Then, there is more than a hundred thousand reasons to take Aspator » she replied. « Besides, Astapor has the Unsullied, the best soldiers in the known world ». She didn’t wanted to tell them at the risk of sounding mad but she wanted to see Missandei again.

« We can argue over what to do or not all the day but slavery is real. I can end it, i will end it and i won’t go to Westeros before everyone is freed» she continued.

« Khaleesi, this is utterly madness ! It will take years … »

« Maybe a decade » she cut him off.

« Why would you do that ? » asked the knight.

« Because i know what it is to be brought and sold, and no one will have to feel this again »

« Alright, wherever you go, i will follow you » said Jorah.

« _We are with you Khaleesi. Now and always_ » said Rakharo proudly. 

« Thank you » she replied before taking a deep breath and add « Alright then, we march to Astapor ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all thought she will go to Qarth LOL. Well now Kraznys won't disrespect her and her massive khalasar (i haven't decided the number yet) ;););)


	3. Unsullied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry for the waiting but i had a looooot of lessons to copy down and my professors are a bunch of cunts so please read and leave comments and kudos

**Fourth moon of the year 294 A.C.**

Daenerys rode through Astapor, it still hurts her to see those slaves exploited, mistreated, nailed at any sign of disobedience. She still met with Kraznys mo Nazlok, and from what she heard, he's still as disrespectful as he was in her vision.

_You old cunt,_ she scoffed internally, _i'm waiting to see the face you will make when i'll burn you._

The meeting went as easily as in her past life, they still wanted a dragon and still were stupid enough to think she will give them one. The next day, Kraznys and other masters were gathered in a plaza where 15,000 Unsullied stood.

Daenerys stood in front of him as two dothraki brought a little cart covered with fabrics. She turned and headed toward it and took off the piece of silk that covered what was inside. The crowd was stunned to see a dragon as big as a dog, if not a little bigger, a long chain tied to his paw. Dany advanced towards him and gave him Drogon, who was resisting against him, and Kraznys gave her the whip.

« _Tell the bitch_ _she has her army_ » spat Kraznys as he pulled at Drogon’s chain, who shrieked in protenstance.

She took the whip and turned away from him before shouting « _UNSULLIED ! MARCH FORWARD ! HALT !_ »

« _Tell the bitch her beast won’t come_ » he continued pulling at Drogon’s chain.

« _A dragon is not a slave_ » she said.

« _You speak Valyrian ?_ »

« _I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen of the Blood of Old Valyria, Valyrian is my mother tongue_ » she turned towards the unsullied before shouting « _Unsullied ! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no child. Strike the chains off every slave you see !_ »

« _I am you master ! Kill her ! Kill her ! Kill her !_ » Kraznys yelled

« _Dracarys_ » She said steadily and Drogon let out a column of flames that engulfed the slaver and the Unsullied started killig every master.

_I will free them,_ Dany thought. _I will not go to Westeros before._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

She rode through the Unsullied lines.

« _You have been slaves all your life, today i give you freedom. Any man who wishes to leave may leave, and no one will harm him. I give you my word. Will you fight for me ? As free men ? » Dany said._

Nobody said nothing until someone started hitting the ground rhythmically with his spear and and everybody followed, signaling their complete devotion.

« _Unsullied ! Will you help me tear down those that took you from your families as babes ? »_ They continued hitting the ground.

« _Will you help me, remake the world into something better, greater ? »_ They continued hitting the ground.

« _Will you help free every slaves in Essos, liberate the world and take off the collars of all our brothers and sisters in chains ? »_ They continued hitting the ground with their spears.

She threw the whip to the ground and pulled at her horse’s reins, bidding him to advance, and the Unsullied followed.

Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah were looking at her in complete awe and Missandei was looking at her, smiling, her eyes full of hope.

_I will not deceive you this time._ Daenerys thought. _I will protect you._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Daenerys asked from them to choose a commander and they choose Grey Worm. Qhono, her bloodriders, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Grey Worm, some freedmen, and herself reunited in the biggest pyramid of Astapor, her temporary residence until she continues her march towards other slaver’s cities, and started discussing plans the city’s future rulership.

« _We have done what you have asked us my queen, we visited every pyramid and cast the masters out in the streets and took all their gold_ » Grey Worm started.

« _Good, now try to distribute it on the people_ » Dany said before turning toward Damdasse Daznu, an old woman with grayish hairs and brown eyes, and adding « _Please, can you tell the people to elect a council that will rule in my stead when i will go ? There must be ten persons, five men and five women, and i will meet them to see if they are fit_ »

_This time there will be no Cleon The Butcher,_ she thought.

« _Of course Your Grace, it will be done_ » Damdasse replied.

« _And see if we can ask to the people and write each competences_ » Daenerys added.

« _Pardon my insolence, but why ? It will probably take weeks_ » This time, it’s Ser Barristan who talked.

« _We have to act intelligently, we give lands to those that know how to farm, forges to those that know how to work metals, money to those who know how to run banks. We cannot just give away essential goods to persons who don’t know what to do with it_ » She replied.

« _Of course, my queen, it can be done_ » the old woman replied

« _Thank you_ » she smiled fondly at her « _You are dismissed_ » she finished

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It took them four moons to completely stabilize the city before they departed. The council was settled and Dumdasse was, unsurprisingly in her opinion, elected at one of the seats along with two others elders, a scholar, two healers, a whore, and and three former guards.

The economy stabilized herself. When she will take the others cities, she will improve trade routes and eliminate every chance of rebellion. They two or three rebellions but there were easily crushed, when they understood they had no chance, they just started working.

During those four moons, she tasked the dothraki and the Unsullied to train a city guard made of ex-pit fighters and volunteers wich now counts a number of 12,000 soldiers.

Now, her army is marching towards Yunkai and she will take it.

She left Astapor as its queen. 


End file.
